


Accusations and Truths

by tashalou94



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Morgana, Childhood Trauma, Family Secrets, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Multi, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashalou94/pseuds/tashalou94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around the reality TV show 'The Jeremy Kyle show' (forgive me!) Three scenarios occur during a few months of filming.</p><p>The first revolves around Gwen, Arthur, Lance and Merlin. Scandal is floating around that Arthur Pendragon hasn't been faithful to Gwen, and she wants answers. Arthur believes the same about Gwen, and now believes that he isn't the father of their child.<br/>Meanwhile, Arthur's half-sister, Morgana, would like to find out who the father to her son Mordred is.<br/>Merlin is searching for his long-lost mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're a Cheat, I'm a Cheat, We're all cheats!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the third time I've attempted to write this fic, and for some reason I know the plot and outcomes of the story, but I can't seem to put it to paper.  
> Moreover, I'm not a fan of the Jeremy Kyle show, but considering that for the past week my sister has been watching the show because there's little else to watch, the idea of tying elements of the show with the original fic came to me.  
> For those who read it and believe that I'm bashing Gwen, trust me, I'm not. I find Gwen as an awesome character but in this fic I believe all of them to be morons, so there's no heroes, other than Gareth and Mordred, whom I feel sorry for.

'Two minutes and we're on!' Gwen glanced at the member of security, who seemed frozen in time, staring at thin air and not moving an inch. Backstage crew were bustling about, making sure all was ready for the show to commence. The ticking seconds made Gwen tense up. She knew why she was here, she chose to be here. Answers could have been found out another way, but no, if Arthur Pendragon preferred to be in the image, well then he was going to be harassed whilst being in the image.

They'd discussed the situation for a while now, both having accusations against the other. Gwen suggested going on national television to seek the truth, Arthur preferring the seclusion through counselling. However, one too many rumours and lies had built up to the point where Gwen couldn't stand things for much longer, and so she called the Jeremy Kyle team, Arthur eventually but reluctantly agreeing. Many interviews later and their story was to be shown on air.

But for Arthur there were further problems to be addressed. Potentially, he could also be the father to his half-sister's child. Morgana had mentioned that it was either him or Gwaine, a good friend of his. His father wasn't the least pleased over the matter due to the future of his status, but kindly accepted after much pleading to be in the audience, and so he would attend alongside Merlin, Mordred and Leon, Morgana's partner.

 

>\---*---<

'And in three, two, one!' The theme music to the show began to play and as always, the audience were on their feet clapping as Jeremy entered from the back entrance of the studio. Greeting the audience as he made his way down the steps, he stopped at the stage, microphone and cards in hand as he spoke to the camera, introducing the first of three scenarios, confident as ever. Following filming, the editing team would add the caption that represented their story. "Tell me that you haven't cheated!" This represented Gwen, and the next half of the caption represented Arthur. "Tell me that Gareth is my son!"

'Good morning and as always a big big welcome to the show. Now my first guest Gwen is here she because she believes that Arthur isn't the person she knew when they first met fourteen years ago. Arthur believes that Gwen hasn't been entirely faithful herself and is now weary over whether he's the father to their two year old son. Right, let's get this sorted; Gwen is first on the show ladies and gentlemen!'

Jeremy gave cue to the cameraman, aiming the camera on Gwen. Escorted to the stage by the member of security, her nerves were beginning to the get the better of her as she strode across the stage towards Jeremy, the audience applauding her. For now, there were only two chairs to begin with, but they would soon add more.

Gwen had found things terrifying fourteen year ago when she and Arthur had just met, Arthur inviting her to his father's Christmas ball. This however was a new scale of terrifying, where now she was sharing her story with the audience on national television, rather than having to mingle with the nobility. Jeremy instantly noted fear in her eyes, Gwen trembling with nerves. Like with every first guest for each scenario, he guided her over to the chairs, where they were to be seated. There they shook hands.

'Good morning, Gwen.'

'Morning.'

'I can tell you're tensed up. It's okay, there's no need to be scared.' Gwen eased a little, but refused to face the camera. Jeremy began the interview. 'Now, you and Arthur have known each other for fourteen years, Arthur being 29 and you 31 years of age, and have been married for nearly three years. You also have a son named Gareth, but lately you've come to the conclusion that he might be cheating on you?'

'That's correct.'

'So, when did the idea of him being unfaithful start?'

Gwen began to open up with a faint voice. Jeremy knew that she needed to be louder for the audience to be able to hear her. 'Well, unfortunately for him - being the Baron Pendragon's son - the media would come up with stories and such, and often I disregarded it as hearsay, knowing that the media would often come up with lies.'

'Such as? Look darling, I know you're scared, and that's okay, but I need you to be louder so everyone can hear.'

Then Gwen began to properly open up, her voice progressively growing louder. 'Well, my colleague would often come into the shop with a gossip magazine and show me stories listed about Arthur, who at the time was my boyfriend. There was Sophia to begin with, and a while later there was Vivian.'

Jeremy glanced at the audience, which some members were booing at Arthur. Likely, half of the audience would've read those magazines, and know exactly what Gwen was referring to. Jeremy however was swift to defend Arthur. 'Now don't prejudge him, it's the media after all. They'll always come up with something usually fallacious just to get a response!' He returned to Gwen, asking more questions. 'So you disregarded the articles because you presumed the media were talking gibberish?'

'Yeah. When we were together, we kept our relationship a secret from his father, knowing what his father was like. When he caught us, Arthur declared his love for me...' The audience awed, allowing her to continue. '... and since then Uther has attempted to split us, sending Arthur off with other women into town. The Baron Godwyn's daughter is an example. They were almost married!'

'So you knew Uther was on to you. When was your first proper suspicion?'

The crowd remained silent, save for Uther, who was fuming over Gwen admitting to the world what home-life was like. Merlin kept badgering him to remain quiet. Gwen noticed Uther's anger, but continued on anyway. 'I'd known him about seven years; we'd been dating for just over three. Uther would often throw extravagant parties and Arthur would invite me, much to Uther's displeasure. During this formal get together, Uther announced the engagement of Arthur and some woman named Mithian. I'm in the corner of the hall thinking holy shit, oh my god, what the hell is going on!'

'So what did Arthur mention to you? I mean you're telling me that he was engaged to be married to another woman! Again!'

'Arthur commented that he was being forced into another arranged marriage through his father, and would attempt to get out of it, as he succeeded with the last one, both Elena and Arthur not having any romantic feelings whatsoever, declaring it at the altar in front of everyone.'

'And this was true? I mean Uther's announcement.'

'Of course. I confronted Uther and he confessed that Mithian was more worthy than I was. His words were "at least Mithian's parents left something for her, unlike yours." I remained silent.'

'What did he mean by that? You being not worthy enough?'

'I'm an orphan. Coming from a working-class family, my mother died in childbirth, giving birth to my younger brother. My father died not long after my sixteenth birthday from a fatal accident, being a blacksmith. He left me the tool shop behind, and for the next seven years, I had to provide for my brother and myself. We managed to transform the tool shop into a dressmaker's showroom, where I made dresses and suits to be sold and hired. That's where I met Arthur.'

Suddenly, Uther began to verbally abuse Gwen, adding fire to the story. 'I made Arthur marry Mithian and Elena because I weren't going to have him marry a low-life chav who'd sleep with everyone on the estate!'

Livid, Jeremy abandoned Gwen for the time being and approached Uther. 'Who told you to speak?' Meanwhile, Gwen was having a shouting match with Uther.

'I've never slept with anyone! I've also never lived on an estate you toffee-nosed twat, so get your facts right before you go and accuse me!' The audience defended Gwen, including Leon and Merlin. Jeremy continued the defence. 'Now shut up and let Gwen speak!' He returned to Gwen. 'Carry on.'

'So, I thought that considering they were engaged, Arthur would've likely have kissed Mithian, but given his conservative upbringing, it's unlikely he'd of engaged in sexual contact or intercourse. Merlin warned me about Uther and his ways though.'

'Who's Merlin?'

A lad gave Jeremy a wave with a roguish smirk, Gwen pointing to said lad in the audience next to Uther at the end of one of the rows. 'Oi! Over here! Hi, I'm Merlin.'

'Ah, you're Merlin. How are you involved with all of this then?'

'I met Gwen at the Christmas ball Arthur invited her to. Arthur and I have been friends for many years. My father was the family physician, so I was often at the estate.' Yet Jeremy wasn't entirely convinced, given the information he had received from his team. 'Right, it's weird you say that because there's one thing Gwen yet hasn't told me about you, because there's more to it, isn't there Merlin?' Merlin stilled as the audience inched closer in their seats, wondering what Merlin had been up to. Jeremy continued to pace about the studio. 'Because Gwen had told my team beforehand that she had caught you kissing Arthur when she returned home after work one night.' The audience gasped and Merlin hid his face.

Jeremy demanded an answer. 'How many times, Merlin?'

Merlin held up his hands. 'Just the once, I swear!'

'How long ago did this occur?' Jeremy asked the pair of them. Both of them gave identical responses, time-scaling the event to a few months prior to Gwen calling the team. Gwen continued documenting her account.

'So, you see them kissing, and your head is flooded with thoughts. What else has he done with Merlin? Are there any others? What about Sophia, Vivian, Elena and Mithian? So I want answers.'

'I can imagine you do. Now before we take a short break and get Arthur out here on stage, you also told my team that for a while now, and I quote. "Arthur would often leave home or dump Gareth on me whilst he went out for quite a few hours when not at work. To begin with, this was on the odd occasion but then became more frequent." Tell me more about this.'

'At first, I gathered he would be with friends, but as time grew, he'd be out longer. I called his friends, who admitted they were elsewhere. I called his half-sister to drown my sorrows upon, where she noted he was with her. Relieved, I continued on with my life. But then upon hearing the news of my pregnancy, we got together on the night, where in the heat of the moment she mentioned that they could be half-siblings. Drunk, I ignored her. She blurted that Arthur may be the father to her son.' Another gasp from the audience.

'So why didn't you come and do a DNA test earlier?'

'Because she was drunk and I didn't believe her. But she brought it up a few weeks ago, mentioned the same details, that she weren't kidding the time before, and that's when I lost it. I confronted him, and he nodded because she'd told Arthur the same thing.'

'Only she's now gone and contacted the show herself.' Gwen nodded. With the first quarter of the show done, Jeremy faced the camera. 'Right, after this short break, we'll hear Arthur's side to the story, we'll be in a moment!'

 

>\---*---<

 

During the break, backstage crew had brought Lance backstage and was now perched on the sofa that Gwen had previously occupied. Arthur was stationed on the other side of the stage, taking the opposite sofa. A cameraman had been focusing on him throughout Gwen's interview for reactions, Arthur being kind by remaining silent until he was called up.

Gwen was still seated on stage, the director of the show counting down until they were back on air. On the final second, the music began to play and the audience clapped. Jeremy resumed, reflecting on the last quarter. 'Welcome back, now before the break Gwen spoke about her allegations against Arthur. Let's hear Arthur's side to the story. Arthur's on the show ladies and gents!'

The interval music once again played. The seat Jeremy once had taken was now available to Arthur, who approached Gwen with an irritated look. Something was up. Some cheers were heard alongside boos. Before taking his seat, Arthur shook hands with Jeremy.

'Welcome to the show, Arthur,' Jeremy begun.

'Thank you.'

Jeremy's gaze flickered between the two of them the second he begun his introductory argument. 'Now, Gwen accuses you of this and that, and don't get me wrong, Gwen, you seem lovely. However, Arthur told my team that Gwen hasn't been entirely faithful either?'

Arthur grew frustrated, having the blame placed entirely upon him when he downright knew that Gwen wasn't entirely truthful in her interview. Arthur eyed Jeremy, and then glared at Gwen. 'No, because she's quick enough to accuse me about kissing Merlin, which I indeed admit, but yet how is it that not long after you become pregnant with our son that I find you snogging Lance with your skirt half-way down your legs and his shirt undone!' The tables turned, the audience booing Gwen.

'Well, this is certainly not the woman I met this morning and we were sympathising for!'

Gwen was soon ready to defend herself. 'Yes, but that was it! Lance keeps coming and going...' Jeremy cut her off.

'Exactly what do you mean by that? Because from what we're gathering you've been two-timing.'

'I told you, that was the only time. I hadn't seen him in a while, the last time being my wedding night, and I admit I've had feelings for him.' Gwen turned to Arthur. 'I love you, Arthur.'

Arthur remained silent and Jeremy carried on, attempting to get the necessary answers from Gwen. 'But do you admit to having sexual contact with Lance?'

'Yes, but that was it!'

Once again, Jeremy was pacing about the studio, getting in Gwen's face every so often. 'And who exactly is this Lance bloke anyway!'

Gwen was the first to respond. 'My ex-boyfriend and Arthur's best friend.'

'And that's him?' The screen behind them showed another man, roughly the same as Arthur, who seemed miffed by the looks of things.

'Yes,' Gwen confirmed.

'Ah, it all makes sense now!' Jeremy turned to Arthur. 'And how do you feel about that?'

'Gutted, downright gutted, because Lance had been my best friend since uni.' Arthur became teary, facing Gwen. 'I apologise about Merlin, but I was in a heap, depressed over what you'd done. I confessed to Merlin, and it went from there.'

Gwen's tone became serious, suspicious over what Arthur had to say. 'Confessed what?'

'I came out! I'm bi, Gwen! I confessed that I've loved him but due to being your husband I'd never act upon it.'

Lance opened his mouth. 'Bullshit! They're crocodile tears! You're a liar!' Jeremy turned to tell Lance to shut his mouth and wait his turn. Gwen and Arthur continued.

Gwen objected his apologies. 'But you did!'

'Yeah, the one kiss from Merlin to show he felt the same way! That was it. Since we've been separated, I'm free to do as I choose. I'm with Merlin, and he makes me happy!' Arthur glanced at Merlin, who grinned with glee.

Uther then turned on Merlin, annoyed with him and his son. 'It's your fault. If it hadn't of been for you, none of this would've happened. My son wouldn't have those vile thoughts!'

Jeremy had the urge to kick Uther out. 'What have I told you? I never asked you to speak, and if your son is bi then so what?'

'I couldn't live with my son being a vile creature!'

'Sit down and shut your mouth before I have you detained!'

Jeremy continued on, anger and rage disappearing. 'Now, with your son, Gareth. You've raised him for two years and only now you're weary over whether you're the biological father. Why now?'

'It never occurred to me at first, but having doubts about Lance and Gwen, one has to wonder. Gareth hadn't yet turned one and we were on our way to our second anniversary. Gareth was born nine months into our marriage, meaning he must have been conceived at the time of the wedding. Due to wedding preparations, we'd not had any time to do the deed. He weren't born premature or late, dead on time, so the curiosity is there. I couldn't be wrong, but I have my doubts.'

'Okay, anything else.'

'I ushered my concerns to my friends, and when I expressed it to Lance, he stilled, utterly speechless.' Once again, the audience inched closer in their seats. All they needed now was popcorn and fizzy pop and it would soon be the biggest blockbuster of the year. 'He muttered in the faintest reply I've ever heard "I'm sorry." I'm like, what for? He then confessed in his own words that "I could possibly be the father of Gareth." With the camera focused on Lance, he was soon replying with "this is bullshit!"

'And did you talk to Gwen?'

'Yeah, I accused her of possibly sleeping with Lance. She announced his confession was bullshit, and so I stayed quiet. When I caught them snogging, I walked out.'

Jeremy's voice soon raised. 'But yet Gwen mentioned she saw you pair kissing when she arrived home from work!'

'Yeah, I didn't walk out immediately! It was about a week later!'

'Bloody hell, you were quick to move on! And what if this child isn't yours?'

'Well I want a divorce anyway. But I still wish to see Gareth, he's still a son to me.'

'Well after raising him for two years I can imagine so, and let's just hope Merlin is faithful to you. Right, after the break we'll get Lance on and get those all important lie-detector and DNA results. Don't go anywhere.'

 

>\---*---<

 

Following the second break, Lance was called to the stage, an extra chair being placed next to Arthur during the interval. Lance was immediately greeted with boos and automatically brushed them aside. Nothing would touch him, he thought. Taking the empty chair, Jeremy welcomed him, but Lance was quick to accuse Arthur, taking Gwen's side.

'You ought to watch what you say, Pendragon! Gwen has been kind and honest to you and this is how you treat her! You can't even be honest with yourself!'

Arthur went to retort, Gwen, Jeremy and the audience watching the on-going bickering. 'Yet you've never been honest with me, have you? You were my best friend!'

'Well he certainly isn't now,' Jeremy witted. 'Welcome to the show, Lance.' Lance nodded in reply.

'Now, backstage when Arthur was interviewed he proclaimed that you had mentioned that you could potentially be Gareth's father and you replied with bullshit! Yet you've provided a DNA sample?'

'To prove a point! I'm sorry Jeremy, but Arthur, like others, would accuse one who's been with Gwen as of lately.'

'Well, can you blame him? You've already attempted to shag his wife, of course he's going to have doubts! On the other hand Gwen admits that you're her ex?'

'Yes, we were together whilst Arthur was away at school, and yes, Arthur attended boarding school for those who are yet to learn that! When he returned before going to university, I noted that they had feelings for each other, and our relationship due to commitments dissolved. I however have never stopped loving her.'

'And if you are the father to Gareth? Will you act like a father?'

'I will do my best,' Lance mumbled.

'No, I asked will you act like a father, yes or no?' Jeremy pointed to the screen in between the chairs, a camera focusing on a toddler backstage. 'Because this is about him.'

'I will, but I don't want Arthur in the picture.' But Jeremy had already wandered over to the screen, breaking out into a grin. 'Look, he's so adorable!' All three turned their heads to see Gareth, who was being looked after by members of the team. All broke out into grins. Jeremy got their attention.

'Look, he needs two loving parents and from what I can tell here, it's been rough from the start. This constant problem has built up to a point where hell would break loose, and this should have been resolved a long time ago. Arthur having little confidence in himself to confess his sexuality doesn't help, and his father's conservative views makes it worse. But lately it's that neither of you have any trust in each other and you're constantly bickering and attempting to gain brownie points against one another. Seriously Arthur and Gwen, when was the last time you went out together? Before the separation, that is?'

Gwen and Arthur eyed each other, not knowing for sure. 'Can't remember,' they both admitted.

'Now, enough talk, let's get these results over and done with.'

A crew member came out onto stage with an envelope containing three cards. Two contained the lie detector tests, and the other being the DNA test. Dropping his other cards onto the step leading to the stage, Jeremy pointed out that he would begin with Arthur's test as he undone the envelope and pulled the cards out.

'Okay, Arthur, we'll start with you. Since you've been in a relationship with Gwen have you engaged in sexual intercourse with anyone.' Upon reading this out, he glared at Gwen. 'He said no and do you know why? I'll tell you why, because he's telling the truth!' The audience applauded Arthur who grinned, resting his one leg upon his knee. Jeremy continued.

'Since starting a relationship with Gwen have you engaged in any sexual contact with anyone? He said no because he's telling the truth. Two up so far. Finally, since starting a relationship with Gwen have you passionately kissed anyone? We already know about the one time with Merlin and so we've bared that in mind. He said no. Argh, just when it was going so well. He was lying.' Arthur bit his lip. Jeremy handed the card to Gwen, who glanced at the details.

'Who was it, Arthur?'

'Does it matter who? He's already cheated on you!'

'Yes!'

'Mithian. We were engaged, Gwen, and not to my choosing!'

'Enough!' Jeremy took hold of the second card containing Gwen's lie detector test. 'Alright Gwen, this is yours. Firstly, since you started a relationship with Arthur have you engaged in sexual intercourse with anyone? She said no. She's a liar.' Arthur's casual lip-biting and slouching suddenly transformed into Arthur sitting upright, shocked and on the verge of breaking down, angered from hearing the news.

'Okay, I'm going to cut this short, because we've been going through this for long enough. Since starting a relationship with Arthur have you engaged in any sexual contact with anyone? We've taken into account the one you've admitted with Lance involved. Guess what, Arthur, she lied. Finally, since starting a relationship with Arthur have you passionately kissed anyone? We've accounted for one you admit with Lance. She told the truth.' Jeremy handed Arthur the card, Arthur refusing to look Gwen in the eye, too distraught.

Jeremy went onto the final card. As soon as he noticed the results, he sympathised for Arthur. 'Finally, this is the big one. The DNA test results show that Arthur... oh I'm so sorry mate, you're not Gareth's father.' Arthur was at a point where he was about to lash out at the pair before breaking down into a heap, or about to go and die behind a rock. Jeremy terribly felt sorry for Arthur, having raised Gareth for two years, but couldn't sympathise with him over the Merlin incident. 'The DNA test results show that Lance... is the father.' Jeremy handed the card over to Arthur. Getting down onto one knee, he threw his arm around Arthur's shoulders, Arthur's head in his hands, sobbing.

Jeremy turned to Lance and Gwen, who seemed mortified. Jeremy wasn't the least pleased with the pair of them, having to go through these situations day in, day out. He'd dealt with much worse, but it was still unfair to the other, despite the fact that they'd all done wrong and there were no heroes in this scenario. 'You have a lot of explaining to do.'

Eventually, Lance admitted that he was incredibly positive over being the father. 'I shagged Gwen on their wedding night. We crept out early during the after party whilst Arthur was dancing with his sister and friends. It was a quickie and I wasn't far from drunk. I didn't know she'd end up pregnant!'

'On the wedding night! Oh my god, this gets better! You're supposed to be committed to this man for the rest of your life and you can't keep your vows for 12 hours! I bet you meant everything to him, especially after the way his father treated you pair over the years! Next time, you ought to keep it in your trousers or put something on the end of it! Now get out, both of you!' Harassed and embarrassed, Gwen and Lance left the studio.

Uther was back upon his feet, ranting once more. 'I told you she was a slut! All of them type are!' Jeremy then turned on Uther. 'Someone get this git out of my studio! He's driving me up the wall!' Merlin moved so that Uther could be escorted of the building by two security officers. Uther was yelling as he was removed, 'Get your hands off me! I'm the Baron Pendragon!'

The one security officer snarled. 'If you don't shut up then I'll have you arrested for public nuisance!' The crowd cheered as Uther was dragged out of the studio.

Returning to Arthur, who hadn't moved from his seat, Jeremy joined Arthur and the team's councillor, Graham. Jeremy attempted to comfort him. 'Listen to me, Arthur. We know you're at a low point at the moment, and we'll do everything we can to help overcome this. We'll also find out about the other child Gwen accused you of.' Needing to move on to his next story, Jeremy rounded this one off. 'Arthur, if you'd like to go backstage with Graham and he'll help you. Give Arthur a round of applause everyone.' The crowd cheered and applauded, Jeremy beckoning Merlin to come down from the audience to comfort Arthur. The three exited the stage, and Jeremy returned to the camera, introducing his next story, continuing on with the show.

 

As much as it pained Arthur, he was due back on the show in a few weeks time with Morgana's story, and to make matters worse, Uther was to be on stage with them.


	2. The Reason Behind Seven Million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after Gwen sells her story on national television, Morgana's story is to be filmed. Morgana has lived a rather harsh life and after years of having a distant relationship with her half-brother, she intends to find out the truth over her son, Mordred.
> 
> Basically, be prepared for trauma, DNA tests, possibly shedding a few tears and tons of arguments.

A few weeks following Gwen's story being aired on the Jeremy Kyle Show, Morgana's story was to be aired, Morgana contacting the show not much longer after Gwen did.

Gwen was already dealing with her first customer when her colleague Freya walked into work. Elena, another of Gwen's colleagues was currently upstairs dealing with Gareth, Lance being at work. Freya had been reminding Gwen for the entire week over Morgana's story, Gwen on the verge of breaking point, although she'd promised to watch the segment for Uther's reactions, not to mention the fact on whether Arthur was the father of Mordred or not. Fourteen years on from setting up shop, over the years Gwen had made enough money and had gained enough clients to be move to a bigger location and as a result employed people to help her.

'Oi you guys, the show will be starting any minute!' Elena was hesitant to make sure the three were able to watch the verdict of the story, mostly to prove Gwen's accusation. Freya continued on upstairs, undoing the buttons to her coat on the way up. Elena and Gareth were already in front of the television, Gareth devoting his attention to a plush toy. On the show, Jeremy was introducing the first story, Elena concentrating on the guests. 'It's alright Gwen, she ain't on yet!'

'Good to know,' Gwen uttered as she dealt with her customer, who was intrigued with the idea of having enough money to purchase five bridesmaid gowns along with hiring out a wedding gown for herself.

 

>\---*---<

 

A good ten minutes later and Gwen retreated upstairs. Strolling over to the kitchenette, which was known to be their lunch break haven, Gwen made three mugs of tea for the group. A small table stood next to the one end of the sofa, and so Gwen was able to place the mugs on there, using a tray for support. Taking the end of the sofa, they would be able to deal with customers as they come and went, the old bell from her father's shop being an indicator.

Gwen focused on Jeremy's next introduction, using the clips for evidence. 'All right, Morgana's due on, everyone shut up!'

 

>\---*---<

 

At the studios in Greater Manchester, Morgana was being pampered and primped by the make-up team backstage. For the first time in years, she was about to come forward and share her story. This was much unfortunate for the Baron Pendragon, who had already been humiliated through Gwen's story a matter of weeks ago. Directed to the one sofa behind the stage by backstage crew, Uther was placed on the other side of the stage. She hadn't seen him since she was seventeen and had grown all the more bitter every time he appeared in the media or was spoken about in a good way. She'd of spilled the secrets earlier, but two words had kept her quiet. Jeremy had already dealt with one scenario that morning and as the final person exited the stage, Morgana knew that this was it, this was her moment. All her hate, pain and misery could be channelled through her words and emotions to provide heat for the story.

 

Jeremy turned to the camera to introduce Morgana. 'Now you may remember Arthur who was on the show a few weeks ago as a result of his wife.' The editing team would provide a short clip on the story. 'During the story, his wife Gwen had accused Arthur of being the father of another child. Now his half-sister Morgana is here to find out those all important DNA results, believing that the father of her child is either her former boyfriend or Arthur. Now, she's been through quite a bit so bear that in mind. Morgana is on the show ladies and gents!' Escorted to the stage by a member of security, the interval music playing, Morgana entered the studio with confidence, a grin on the face. Shaking hands with Jeremy, they took their seats.

'Welcome to the show, Morgana.'

'Thank you, Jeremy.'

'Now when I looked into this story, I was rather perplexed. As you all know we always get people coming onto the show asking for a DNA test to be done; you aren't the first.' Morgana nodded. 'But usually it's between two others who you've had a relationship with, and these are regular situations, but yours is a little different. So, from what I've read, you're 27, working full-time and have a son named Mordred who's nine.'

'That's correct.' So far, so good.

'I believe Mordred is with us today?'

'He is, he's in the audience, third-row to your left and near the middle.'

Jeremy followed Morgana's directions with his eyes, leading him towards a child with raven, mop-head styled hair. A tall, curly-haired man was next to him. 'Aww, hello.' Mordred simply waved, shifting in his seat, a hint of a smile on his face. 

'So take me back to the start. When did this all come about because this has built up over quite some time?'

Morgana shifted. Deep inside, she was enjoying all of this, spilling the Pendragon secrets. 'Well, life had been fine until I turned around fifteen. At the age of nine, I moved into the Pendragon estate due to the death of my "supposed father". This all changed during the summer of 2003, Arthur's uncle Agravaine de Bois was staying with us-'

Jeremy cut Morgana off. 'Hold on! Agravaine de Bois was sentenced at the end of the year for attempted rape. What ha...' Jeremy attempted to fit the pieces of the jigsaw together, and then realised why, gaping with shock. 'Did he? You...'

Morgana simply grinned as a result of Jeremy's realisation. The majority of the crow probably wouldn't remember the headlines from then due to their age. 'Yeah, I know what you're trying to say. The one night when Uther and Arthur were away from the estate, Agravaine attempted to rape me.' A huge gasp came from the audience, automatically sympathising with her. She could easily hear some of the "oh my god" whispers from the audience.

Having full coverage of Morgana's interview with Jeremy, Uther was backstage, swearing in response, ranting that if it wasn't for her being a blabbermouth, Agravaine wouldn't have threatened him, blaming Uther for the death of his siblings and cursing him as a tyrant. Jeremy knew Uther was going to be difficult to work with, considering that the last time he was on the show, he had to be dragged out of the studio by security. Jeremy turned to the screen behind them, pointing at Uther. 'Just shut up! You'll get your turn in a moment. Let Morgana finish!'

Jeremy continued asking Morgana questions. 'How did Uther and your family respond to this? You called the police and had him arrested.'

'Once I'd called the police, I called Uther and requested him to come home immediately, Sharing my story with him the minute he'd returned, he was repulsed.'

'Well he should be!'

Now her confidence was fading, and she could feel herself shaking. Since that day, she's felt nothing but disgust with herself, regardless if she were the victim. 'Not because of Agravaine but because of me. He accused me of being a liar, wanting Agravaine out of the way. I was told "one more lie and I'd been thrown onto the streets. Whores like you don't deserve a second chance." That's when my hatred for Uther started to show.' Jeremy stopped for a second, blinking in horror. Just from the way Morgana was explaining things, he knew she was on the verge of breaking down. He was certainly going to have fun with Uther in a few moments. Tears trickled down Morgana's face, and in sympathy, Jeremy placed a hand on her shoulder. A crew member brought out a box of tissues for Morgana to dry her eyes with as she sobbed. Up in the audience, Leon felt the urge to go down and comfort Morgana, and his instincts got the better of him. Glancing over to Percival, who was seated the other side of Mordred, he whispered for him to keep an eye on Mordred. Going down the steps, Morgana welcomed his embrace with open arms, hugging him tight as she wept. 'It's alright, it's okay. In your own time,' Jeremy soothed.

'You're not Gwaine,' Jeremy commented.

'No, I'm Leon, Morgana's boyfriend. We've been together now for almost three years.' Leaning down, Leon soothed his woman, helping her to regain her confidence. Jeremy understood that Morgana was going to need support to get her story through, and Leon wasn't probably going to go anywhere. 

Jeremy spontaneously directed the crew member at one of the exits. 'Can we get another chair for Leon please?' Within seconds, a chair was placed on stage for Leon. Leon shuffled closer towards Morgana, Morgana gripping his hand.

Noticing their interactions, Jeremy gave Leon some important advice. 'Between me and you, don't walk out on this woman, because she's been through a hell of a lot, and she needs all the support she can get. Also from what I've seen, she's a complete marvel. She's a fighter, and she deserves a medal for all she's had to put up with.' 

Giving her a few moments, because he could clearly understand that after so many years to having to keep her chaotic, horrific childhood a secret, it was going to be tough to spill the beans, Morgana lifted her head when she was ready to continue. 'Ready?' Nodding, Jeremy carried on. Leon never shifted.

'Sorry,' Morgana immediately apologised.

'There's no need to apologise,it's okay. I understand it's going to be hard, but we're all here for you.' The audience cheered to encourage Morgana to carry on, showing their support.

'Okay, so the subject of Mordred. You told my team that "once Uther had found out about my relationship with Gwaine, he me forbade to see him, forcing me to end the relationship." Why?'

'Because Gwaine was not "worthy enough!" Uther believes that all Irish people do is drink, smoke, are on drugs and are scavengers.'

Leon added his comment. 'But yet he was a lovely bloke. Admittedly, he did drink, but he was loyal and wouldn't wall out on you. We were all friends with him.' 

'Anyhow, I disobeyed him and continued the relationship. As Leon has commented, he's a decent bloke.'

'I'm sure he is. So in terms of this case, you believe that the father of Mordred could be Gwaine?'

'There's the possibility. We'd been dating about six months and known enough each other long enough. We began "dabbling" when both of us had turned sixteen. Being sexually active, there's the possibility. I feel it's more likely to be Gwaine than Arthur.'

'And where does Arthur fit in all of this?'

'Back when I was nearing seventeen and Arthur was home for the summer from uni, Uther was away the one time on some business engagement for the weekend. Arthur and I were bored and had little to do, so we stashed through Uther's alcohol collection and played a range of games. At the time, Arthur was nineteen. During the evening, I confessed that I had feelings for him, and so one thing led to another and I ended up having sex with him. When I awoke the morning after to find Arthur in my bed, I screamed. I'm there thinking, "what the hell have I gone and done!" I vowed never to mention it to Gwaine or even think about it.' Another gasp from the audience, Jeremy also shocked.

'Wow! He's your half-brother of all things? You don't seem to regret it?'

Morgana shrugged her shoulders. 'Not at the time, and he isn't that bad. Gwaine only out the possibility of Arthur after we'd broken up, but he didn't seem offended by it. The moment I regretted it was when I found out that I was pregnant. I admit, I was scared as shit. But as soon as Uther found out I was pregnant, because you can't keep it hidden for long, I was thrown out. I managed to get a job, as did Gwaine, and we moved in together.'

Jeremy perched himself on the step, carefully listening. As soon as she was done explaining more of the situation, Jeremy stopped them. 'The one thing I don't understand is why now? After nine years, you could've gotten this done sooner. Imagine the affect this has on Mordred.'

'I know, and I wished for this to have been done sooner, but when Uther kicked me out, I was refused to go anywhere near the estate. My relationship with Arthur became distant, him off at uni and leading a life of his own. Gwaine and I had moved away from the area, and then Gwaine left so I had no contact with anyone. This was until Gwen and Arthur were to be married, when Arthur was desperately attempting to track me down. I happened to ponder into Gwen's shop when she noticed me. Reunited, I then had the chance to explain the situation to both Gwaine and Arthur, and Arthur told me about being his half-sister, and so then we agreed to get this sorted.'

'But Arthur was with Gwen, wasn't he?'

'Our drunken night of shame occurred before Gwen and Arthur got together.'

'Finally, before we get Uther out on stage since he's driving me up the bloody wall, how would you feel about the outcomes of the results?'

'To me, it wouldn't matter who the father is, because since they've known about the potentiality of being the father, both have acted out their roles as fathers and have done a great job with Mordred. Gwaine was acting as Mordred's father before I got with Leon, and Leon also treats him as a son, so I'm okay with the turnout whatever of the outcome.'

'Right, we might as well here Uther's side of the story, Uther's on the show ladies and gentlemen!'

 

>\---*---<

 

It would seem obvious that the Baron Pendragon would automatically be welcomed by an echo of boos from the crowd. Usually the moment someone was deemed to be a negative, conceited individual, the outcomes were usually the same. But considering that Uther had now been on the show twice and was pretty much disliked by his family and everyone else he'd had the chance of meeting, his negative persona and portrayal would make matters worse, and so as Uther approached from the other stage exit, Morgana immediately backed her chair away, giving some distance between the two of them. This action already gave the audience and Jeremy an indication of their mutual disliking for one another. Not bothering with taking his seat, Jeremy now standing, Uther stopped a matter of inches in front of Morgana, Leon ready to deck him if necessary, where the verbal abuse was about to begin, Uther pointing a finger in Morgana's direction.

'You attention-seeking, fabricating, self-centred whore! How dare you bring shame upon me and my family!'

'I am part of your family you imprudent git!'

Jeremy rolled his eyes, wondering how many more scenarios would end up like this. 'Welcome back to the show, Uther-' Jeremy hadn't even mentioned one sentence and he was cut off by the pair bickering. Jeremy sincerely hoped that things wouldn't turn violent and have to call security once again. He needed to interview Uther before bringing Arthur and Gwaine onto the stage, but with them bickering, time would only soon pass, and he had another story to get through yet.

'Oi!' All three glared at Jeremy. 'Will you three be quiet for a minute! Morgana and Leon, I need to talk to Uther.' The pair went silent, giving him the go-ahead.

'Good, now Uther, Morgana proclaims that when your brother-'

'Former brother-in-law,' Uther corrected him.

'Yes, well when Agravaine de Bois attempted to rape Morgana, you declared that "she craves attention and left no mark on her. She constantly lies just to get what she desires." But yet he was still found guilty?'

'Because she does and it's obvious that he'd be found guilty. They're obviously going to believe a fifteen-year old girl more than a forty-something bloke, aren't they?'

'You do realise this is your daughter we're discussing?'

'She's not my daughter. I failed to acknowledge her the moment she became a worthless slag. She might as well be a prostitute for all I care!'

Jeremy quickly grew tired of Uther's comments, and yet he still had more to discuss with him. Disgusted, he stood before Uther, getting in his face. 'Now I'm going to say this to you, and you're mostly likely not going to like this. You, in my opinion, are one sick man, and you should be ashamed at yourself for what you've put your children through.' The audience cheered, Uther becoming arrogant. 'Oh, fuck off! The lot of you!'

Jeremy was soon back in Uther's face. 'Be quiet! Now the minute she becomes pregnant, which according to my team, she called it "one of the most traumatic experiences of her life", you kick her out. She's already lost her mother, and as a father you rejected her!'

'She shouldn't have done it! She has a pea for a brain! If she was smart enough then she would have shagged them! And there's always childline, that's what they're for right. Because I don't see why I should have to pay for her mistakes. People like her shouldn't be allowed to have children, and them bloody immigrants shouldn't be here stealing our hard earned cash. And more importantly, imagine what the papers would've written if they'd of found out! They'd say I'm an irresponsible father!' By now, Uther had pissed off many of the audience, and probably most of the nation.

'Oh, so it always comes down to your ego, doesn't. As long as we don't disturb the ego of the honourable Baron Pendragon then you don't care. She's 17 for crying out loud! She least you could have done was given her advice on what to do and be there for her like a father would!'

Morgana had own comeback though, which the crowd admired. 'It's funny isn't it, Uther? Because your soon ready to protect your ego, attempt to make your son into a mini version of you and treat me like crap, and the nation don't know this one so I might as well mention it. Arthur's mother suffered from infertility. Igraine was fine to be childless, she'd happily adopt or foster a child. But Uther desired a biological son so much, so whilst she was getting IVF treatment in order to conceive, Uther was off shagging my mother and a whole bunch of other women, so it's your problem I'm here in this world! How many more bastardised children do you have and you're unaware of? You should be ashamed for your deceit!'

'There's also one thing you haven't yet mentioned about Uther's deal and the reason behind seven million, but I want Arthur and Gwaine on stage before you mention it.'

Jeremy cut their discussion short, hoping to get rid of Uther as soon as possible. Turning to the camera, he announced that they would take a short break before bringing Arthur and Gwaine on to announce the DNA test results.

 

 >\---*---<

 

During the break, two more chairs had been placed out for Gwaine and Arthur. Usually, each guest would come out onto stage separately, but because Gwaine and Arthur had nout against each other, the crew thought it would be a good idea for them to come out together, and so both were backstage, idly chatting. A few minutes break and them the theme music played.

Jeremy spoke to the camera. 'Welcome back to the show, now before the break, Uther had been discussing pretty much what he thought of Morgana as a daughter. Morgana desires no communication with Uther once the DNA test results have been noted. All she desires is an apology. Now, Morgana has one more thing to confess, before she does, let's get the lads on. Making a return to the show, Arthur Pendragon and Gwaine ladies and gents!'

Following orders from the security guard, Arthur and Gwaine made their way to the stage. Both of them had grins on their faces, Gwaine waving to the crowd as if he was a contestant on the X Factor, Arthur sending him a curious glance. Gwaine abruptly stopped as they took their seats.

'Gwaine, you seem happy enough to be here,' Jeremy grinned.

'Well, some of the audience seem happy, and yes, I'm in a rather fine mood this morning.' Arthur shot him an irritated look. Jeremy switched his focus to Arthur.

'Welcome back, Arthur.'

'Thank you, Jeremy.' Arthur made it clear that it was he who knew how to respond to cameras the best. He was used to it, but then so should Gwaine following their antics with Merlin as teenagers.

'Now you know why you're both here. Morgana mentions that the moment that Arthur was to marry Gwen, and you pair had finally reunited after a good decade, she knew she had to confess.'

Arthur begun. 'Yeah. When father kicked Morgana out, she wasn't allowed anywhere near the estate, and so, when she was in need of help, Gwaine would keep in contact with me. When I could, Morgana and I secretly met up, me not having any knowledge over potentially being Mordred's father. And of course, when Morgana and Gwaine, that was it. I didn't know where they had gone. I was worried that either might have blurted something out which caused them to move for the better. So when we reunited so many years later, I was quite shocked.'

'And you didn't tell Gwen?'

'No, because as she mentioned the previous time, she was suspicious, and even if I had told her the truth, she'd accuse me anyway. So no, I kept things quiet. Maybe if it was definite, then I'd of probably told her.'

'Didn't you have doubts?'

'At first I did, but considering that Gwaine and Morgana had been together for a while, I was sure that Gwaine is more likely to the father.' Jeremy switched back to Gwaine.

'And Gwaine, you found out immediately about Morgana's pregnancy, so when she admitted to you that the baby could be Arthur's, how did you feel about that?'

'I must admit, a little gutted. Because regardless if they were unaware of the truth, they acted as if they were brother and sister, so it creeped me out. But I became adjusted to the idea, but if it's Arthur's then I'm okay with it, and I'm sure regardless of who's the father, we'll all chip in and care for Mordred's well being. At the end of the day, Mordred gets on with all three of us, Leon including.'

Nodding, Jeremy decided to round this story off. 'Okay, let's find out these important test results.' As always, a backstage crew member came out into the studio and handed Jeremy an envelope. Thankfully, Jeremy only had to read the one card. 'The DNA test results show... that Arthur is Mordred's father.' Mordred got up out of his seat and dashed down the stairs, hesitant to embrace Arthur. But Uther was quick to slag off Arthur and Morgana, just as Leon and Gwaine were ready to protect the pair.

'You utter slag! Your brother of all people! You're a slut, whore-bag-' Uther approached Arthur, about to attack. Leon rounded him, protecting Arthur.

'One more word and I'll break your neck-'

Jeremy wasn't going to have violence on his show. If they wanted to attack each other, they should have gone on Jerry Springer. 'Security!'

Two security guards came to detain Uther once more, forcing him out of the studio. 'I curse you! All of you!'

Morgana was soon to retort. 'Yeah, and I curse you! Go to hell, Uther! It's where you belong!'

Mordred grinned. 'See. This is why mum, daddy, uncle Gwaine and Leon are awesome!'

Jeremy was still wondering what was the meaning behind the seven million. 'Wait, before I send you all off. Morgana, what was the meaning behind seven million?'

'Oh, when I was to be kicked out, Uther pleaded me not to blurt any of the Pendragon secrets, business, drama, everything. In return, he pay me seven million quid. I refused the offer. I kept quiet until recently. I've also informed the police over the history of Uther's tax evasions and expenses.' Grinning, Jeremy sent the five of them backstage before speaking to the camera once more, introducing the next scenario which would be on after the break. Satisfied, Morgana left the stage with her family, her head held high.

 

>\---*---<

 

Meanwhile, back in London, Gwen was gawking over the results. Freya had gone downstairs to see to a customer, and Elena was in the armchair, also shocked. Not so much as to Arthur having a son outside of Gwen, but the fact that Gwen was partially right all along.

'Him? Morgana? Mordred?' Gwen's hands covered her eyes. 'What is going on?'

'It's simple. Your soon-to-be ex-husband had a child, the mother being his half-sister; you're on your way to hyperventilating; Morgana has had one of the most traumatising childhoods ever; Uther bribed her seven million quid to keep her gob shut; Agravaine is a paedophile, Gwaine is hot and Uther's still a bastard. Need I say any more?'

'No, but I should say something. You know that bloke who was with Mordred in the audience?'

'Leon?'

'Na, the other one. The tall one who looks like a bouncer.'

'Yeah, the hunk?'

'Yeah, that's Gwaine's boyfriend.'

Elena gave Gwen an irritated look. 'Shit! Oh well, as least we have Merlin's story coming on in a few weeks time.' The TV was switched off, and Elena went to help downstairs, leaving Gwen with Gareth. If only Lance knew...

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
